


The Harris Farm (Not to be Confused with Harris Ranch)

by actually_grantaire



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive Dad Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Strong Language, and my own interpretations of the characters, i haven't read the comics so its mcu based, most characters are slightly out of character, slightly AU, there also might be some angst but not a lot bc i don't like writing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_grantaire/pseuds/actually_grantaire
Summary: Sophie Harris inherited a small farm in upstate New York. She envisioned a peaceful and quiet farm life and instead got one full of superheroes, shenanigans, and super soldiers with metal arms. This is directly inspired by BeanieBaby’s “Peter Parker’s Home for the Wayward Villain” but not affiliated with it at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135464) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



Sophie Harris was exhausted. She had only been in the farmhouse three days and yet she had never done this much work in her entire life. She spent every waking moment cleaning and repairing and making sure her house didn’t blow up during the night. This was not what she signed up for when she accepted the inheritance of her uncle’s farm. She had pictured cuddly farm animals, a cute white house with a wrap around front porch, and blissful silence. Only she had gotten an empty farm with a decomposing pile of garbage of a “house” and the constant buzzing of bugs.

But she couldn’t abandon it. And that’s why she was here, to fix it up, get it running again, and return it to its former glory. Her crumbling piece of trash had once been the most beautiful and charming farm in upstate New York, and she was determined to get it back to that.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by her phone ringing in her back pocket. She pulled it out and held it up to her ear, not even bothering to check the caller ID, already knowing who it was. Except, she was wrong and it was not who she was expecting at all.

“Peter?”

\---

“You should have told me you were back in New York! I would have dropped you off at the farm myself," Sophie laughed as one of her oldest friends, Peter Parker, continued to admonish her for not contacting him sooner.

“I’ve only been here three days, you dweeb,” she smiled and stood up, glad to be hearing his voice after so long.

Peter was in the middle of telling her about his day when she cut him off, “wait, how did you even know I was here? I didn’t post anything.”

“Oh, your mom called me and asked me to keep an eye on you to make sure you were safe,” Sophie groaned, pushed open her front door and took three steps before dropping onto her deformed couch.

“Come over as soon as you can, Pete. I’ll call you back later, alright?” Peter confirmed and said some random day but Sophie was already falling asleep.

\---

She spent the next two days continuing her routine of cleaning, repairing, and throwing things away while blasting music through her headphones. Her uncle had left a lot of junk all over the farm, especially outside, and now Sophie was coming through with a big black garbage bag and unceremoniously dumping things into it.

She was singing along loudly to an 80s french pop song and didn’t hear the car coming up her driveway. She had her back turned to her house as she headed towards the small tool shed, determined to clean away the garbage surrounding the tiny structure.

She screamed and jumped forwards as a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She ripped her headphones out of her ears and whipped around to face her cackling best friend.

“You _ass_!” she screamed, picking up an old shoe off the ground and lobbing it at Peter’s head. He just easily sidestepped it and approached her, still laughing.

He pulled her into a tight hug, “sorry for scaring you, but I was yelling your name back there,” Sophie shook her head but didn’t let go of him yet.

“I’m not sure if I forgive you, it depends on what you’ve brought me.” Peter laughed and pulled away, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards his car.

She whistled, “wow, Pete, this is a fancy car! Who did you sleep with to get this?” He gave her a dry look.

“I didn’t sleep with anyone to get it, dummy, I just got a, uh, a really good paying job,” she looked up at him quizzically.

“Where?”

“Stark Tower.” Sophie whistled again, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“Where did you even find out to apply there?” she asked.

“The, uh, the job kind of fell out of the sky and into my lap,” he patted her on the back, “C’mon, let’s go inside. I have a present to give you.”

\---

The present turned out to be a large tupperware container of Peter’s Aunt May’s famous chocolate chip cookies. She forbade Peter from having any and put the container in the cupboard, even making him turn around so he wouldn’t know where to look. The two of them eventually moved over to the couch, sitting in a comfortable silence.

“So, Soph, how are you doing out here? Getting lonely yet?”

She gave him a dry look, “no, not lonely, just frustrated because I don’t have any help.” A mischievous look flared in Peter’s eye and she knew she had just gotten herself into trouble. She opened her mouth to tell him to go home but he beat her to it, jumping up onto his feet and declaring, “I’ll stay and help!”

\---

“Peter Benjamin Parker get down off that roof before I _drag you off of it_ ,” Sophie crossed her arms and stomped her right foot, glaring up at her grinning best friend.

“Trust me, smalls, I’m safer up here than you think.”

“You are _so_ fucking weird, Parker.”

\---

Peter spends the next three days at her house, helping her clean up the property and surprisingly doing most of the heavy lifting. Peter had been so scrawny when they were kids, and even though he wasn’t bulky now, she could tell he had more definition. Except that doesn’t really explain how Peter was able to move an old tractor out of the way just by pushing it.

He declined to answer any of her questions about that, attempting to change the subject by loudly talking about the shape of the clouds or how he thought it was “going to rain soon”. She eventually dropped the subject and decided it wasn’t worth trying to drag it out of him.

The two of them took a break from cleaning and walked around the property, the silence between them amicable and comfortable.

She turned to Peter, “you want lunch? I can make pb&j’s?”

“That would be awesome, Soph, I’m _starving_ ,” she chuckled and they turned around to head back to the house.

A few minutes passed, “Actually can I have two sandwiches?” Sophie’s loud laugh echoed through the empty fields and she nodded.

“Course, Petey.”

\---

“Ugh, don’t go,” Sophie mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Peter was heading back to the city, claiming he had work he needed to do.

“I can come back next weekend if you want me to?” Sophie nodded eagerly, already excited to see him again.

“Alright, I gotta get going. Make sure to call me immediately if something happens or you need help.”

Sophie nodded, “Definitely. Bye Pete.”

\---

It had been two days since Peter left, and Sophie felt more lonely than she had felt during the entire time she had been at the farm. She checked her phone for the time and huffed. 3:30pm. She decided she wanted to do something better than just sit on her couch when an idea popped into her head.

“The lake!” She was already up and running up the stairs to go change into something more appropriate for swimming. She pulled out an old sports bra and a pair of ratty athletic shorts before she went back outside and headed for the edge of the property.

She reached the lake after a quick 15 minute walk. It was the middle of July and it was _hot_. She spent a couple of hours swimming and lounging on the dock as the stress of her life slowly slipped away.

\---

Sophie finally dragged herself out of the water and dried off when the sun started to set. She had been in the water for almost four hours and her skin was the texture of a prune. She walked back to her house, holding onto the lasting feeling of relaxation, and feeling the strong desire to take a shower.

She walked up her front steps and paused in front of the front door. Something was off. She took one more hesitant step forward and realized her door was cracked open a bit. Instead of backing away and calling Peter- like she should have- she took the last few steps forward and pushed the door open all of the way. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a man lying face down on her carpet, and she couldn’t tell if he was still breathing.

She took a deep breath and tried not to scream but before she could take one step forward, the man is up and pushing her against the door while pressing a knife to her throat. She can see the exhaustion in his eyes and realizes that he’s probably delirious.

She shakily puts her hands up and says, “it’s okay. You’re safe here. I’m not going to hurt you.” The man steps back and eyes her warily before dropping the knife and collapsing into a sitting position on the floor. Sophie gasps at the sudden movement before huffing and shaking her head.

“Come on,” she whispers, crouching down next to him, “you can’t sleep here- you can have my room.”

\---

Sophie didn’t get much sleep that night. Instead she sat by her bed as the stranger slept, waiting to make sure he didn’t die in his sleep. She briefly checked his body for injuries, and besides scratches and cuts, he seemed fine. But she couldn’t figure out why he seemed so out of it.

Around 8am, Sophie left the room and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She puttered around the kitchen, spreading peanut butter on two pieces of toast when she heard panicked screaming coming from upstairs. She quickly dropped the bread and ran to her bedroom. The man still had his eyes closed but was thrashing around in the blankets, yelling in what she could barely identify as Russian.

“ _Hey! You’re okay! Wake up!_ ” Sophie shut her eyes and mumbled a quick prayer to whatever kind of god was listening before heading towards the bed to wake up her houseguest. She got barely three feet in front of him before he was off the bed and holding her against the ground, his hand tightly wrapped around her throat.

She clawed at his metal hand, kicking her legs and flailing her body to try and get him off of her. “ _Please,”_ she whispered before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! All the dialogue that's in italics is in Russian. :)

She woke up with a start, sitting up quickly and trying to wrap her head around what had happened. She slowly realized she was sitting on a soft surface (the bed), and had heavy materials covering her (the blankets). She wondered if the previous night had been a dream but what quickly convinced her that it was in fact real was when she attempted to swallow and was slammed with pain in her throat.

“So the creepy metal arm dude was real?” she looked around her room, “then why am I in my bed?” Sophie very gently tossed the blankets off of her and stood up on shaking legs. She creeped over to her door and took the steps one at a time, very slowly. It wasn’t because she was scared, she just didn’t want to startle metal man if he was still in her house.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, peering around the wall to see the couch in the living room. She could see the broad shoulders and mop of long messy brown hair of the man from last night sitting on her couch. She cautiously turned the corner and moved to stand in front of him.

“ _Hey,”_ she whispered, deciding to talk to him in Russian because it was what he seemed to respond to last night, “ _are you okay?”_ His eyes shot to hers and then immediately to her bruised throat and she cringed at the simultaneous pain and lack of emotion battling in his head.

“ _Are you hurt?”_ he asked, and she was glad she made the right choice in talking to him in Russian.

“ _No, my throat is a little sore but other than that I’m fine,”_ he nodded, “ _why did you put me in my bed?”_ He cocked his head at her as if studying her emotions.

“ _Floor is uncomfortable,”_ he said shortly and she nodded.

“ _What is your name?”_ she asked gently and his eyes hardened immediately.

“ _I do not know,”_ he took a moment to think, “ _Soldier”_ he decided after a pause, looking up at her expectantly.

She was at a loss for words, “ _O-okay,”_ she stopped, trying to figure out what to say next, “ _are you hungry?”_

\---

Despite not answering her question, the “Soldier” had followed her to the kitchen table, took a seat, and absolutely scarfed down the sandwich she made him. She had laughed at the faces he made when the peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth. Without him needing to ask, she got up and made him another one after he finished, lightly setting the plate down in front of him. He ate in silence and she watched him, realizing she left her phone upstairs. Her eyes flicked to the staircase and the soldier immediately stopped eating.

“ _No phones_ ,” he said, the threat in his voice visible enough she swore it was sitting at the table next to them. She nodded weakly. She wasn’t going to call the police anyways, just probably check her twitter feed. She pushed back in her chair, studying the man in front of her.

“ _Are you sure you don’t have a name? Is it really just Soldier?”_ He didn’t respond so she chose to continue blabbering, “ _your parents must have been cruel.”_ He remained quiet so Sophie decided she should probably stop talking too.

They sat in silence for another 5 minutes before the soldier let out a very small, _“I am sorry”_.

Sophie whipped her head around to stare at him, “ _why are you sorry?”_

“ _I hurt you_ ,” he said, still staring at the kitchen table. Sophie felt a wave of sympathy

wash over her and she reached over to lay her hand on his forearm. He stiffened at the contact and she quickly removed it.

“ _I understand why you hurt me,”_ she said calmly, even though in reality she had no idea why he attacked her like he did, “ _I trust you not to do it again._ ”

He scoffed, “ _trust is meaningless.”_ she froze as he pushed his chair back roughly and stood up, not even sparing her a glance as he walked out of the kitchen. She didn’t move until she heard the front door slam shut, and she slumped forward onto the table.

\---

The next morning, Sophie woke up to find the soldier lying on the floor in her bedroom. She tried not to yell in shock, and managed to stay quiet, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She took a moment to gather herself and then noticed that his eyes were wide open and he wasn’t asleep at all.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?_ ” she whisper-yelled, sitting up to glare at him.

“ _Keeping watch,”_ was all he said before standing up and walking out of the room.

“When did he even come back into the house?” Sophie asked herself before getting out of bed and heading downstairs.

The soldier was already sitting at the kitchen table, staring into space, when she arrived on the bottom floor.

“ _Are you hungry?_ ” she asked, and he sent her a look that told her all she needed to know.

She started immediately on scrambling some eggs when she heard the legs of the chair scrape against the wooden floor. Sophie turned around to look at soldier, expecting him to be heading towards the front door. Instead, he was standing directly behind her, staring at her intensely. She froze.

“ _What is your name?”_ he asked, shocking her.

“Sophie,” she responded, and he nodded.

“Sophie _”_ he repeated slowly, voice still thick with his Russian accent.

“ _Yep,”_ she smiled at him and turned back to the stove to continue stirring the eggs.

\---

Sophie stared as the soldier inhaled the eggs so quickly she thought he was going to choke. She had never seen a human being eat as fast as he did, as if he was always expecting something to happen if he took too long to finish his food. She lost her appetite as she considered what could have happened to him before she met him. She pushed her unfinished plate towards him and he eyed her warily before digging in to finish it off. She chuckled and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

\---

The rest of the day passed with Sophie attempting to clean up the rest of the bedrooms in the house while the soldier followed behind her silently with a black trash bag.

With the two of them working together they managed to clean out all of the bedrooms, leaving just empty rooms behind.

“ _I’m hungry,”_ she heard the soldier say from behind her and she stifled and chuckle.

“ _Okay, me too. Let’s go wash up and I’ll make some sandwiches.”_ He followed her directly into the bathroom and in the close quarters she finally realized just how _awful_ he smelled. She stiffened and turned towards him, an awkward smile on her face.

“ _Hey, why don’t you take a shower?”_ She looked at his clothes, matted with dirt and what she was hoping wasn’t blood, “ _it’ll probably do you some good.”_ He narrowed his eyes at her and then immediately started removing his clothes.

She yelped and slapped a hand over her eyes, “ohmygod _please wait until I am out of the bathroom to change.”_ He stopped moving immediately, his shirt halfway off of him and she blindly backed out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

“ _Do I have permission to shower now?”_ he asked through the door and Sophie cocked her head at the odd phrasing.

“ _Uh, yeah, turn the silver dial to the left to make it hot, and to the right to make it cold_ ,” she stayed outside the door until she heard the water start and the telltale signs of the shower curtain sliding on the pole.

\---

Sophie was sitting on the couch, staring out the window when the bathroom door opened and she heard the soldier pad into the hallway. She turned around to greet him when she saw him wearing the same clothes he had had on before.

She tsked and shook her head at him, “ _you can’t wear the same old clothes. They’re dirty,”_ he raised an eyebrow and she stood up, placing her hands on her hips, “ _follow me.”_ Sophie led him up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she had kept a box of her uncle’s clothing.

“ _These were my uncle’s,”_ she turned to face him, _“they’ll probably be too small on you… but they’ll do the trick.”_ she pulled out a tank top and a dark pair of pants before handing them off to the man standing a little too close behind her.

She left the room to let him change in peace but stayed in the hallway outside in case he was confused or needed help.

“ _Are you done?”_ she asked from down the hall and was met with silence. She assumed he just didn’t want to talk so she stayed quiet. She stood against the wall for over three minutes before the soldier opened her bedroom door and emerged into the hallway.

She stifled a giggle, “ _those are kind of tight on you, are you comfortable?”_ he nodded and tugged awkwardly on the hem of the shirt. It was a little too short and exposed just a sliver of his stomach above the waistband of the dark gray sweatpants that left his ankles exposed.

“ _Are you sure you’re okay wearing those?”_ she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the giant silver arm practically screaming in her face, “ _I’ll go into town tomorrow and buy you some new ones. Your old clothes aren’t worth saving.”_

Something in his eyes hardened at that and she quickly backtracked, stumbling over her words, “ _not, uh, not that they’re not worth saving… Just that they’re in really bad condition and you probably won’t want to wear them anymore.”_

She started walking down the hallways before he could respond and was halfway back to the kitchen when she finally heard him start following her. She smiled, relieved, and sat down at the table.

\---

That night Sophie made pasta for dinner and smiled happily to herself as the soldier practically ate the entire bowl in one bite.

“ _Did you like it?”_ she asked, and the soldier nodded, “ _tomorrow I’m going to go to the store so I can pick up some more groceries and maybe find some clothes for you.”_

 _“I am going with you,”_ he said, staring at her with hard eyes.

“ _Uh, okay, sure. You can come with. You’re gonna have to cover up your arm though.”_

\---

“ _Okay,”_ she clapped her hands at the soldier, who was wearing one of Sophie’s old oversized sweatshirts, even though it was almost a hundred degrees outside, “ _are you ready to go?”_ he nodded, “ _are you going to be too warm?”_

 _“I have withstood higher heats than this while wearing layers and layers of protective clothing.”_ Sophie paused, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

She chuckled nervously and murmured “what the fuck” under her breath before staring at the soldier and giving him a big smile, “ _okay then let’s go.”_

\---

Sophie decided that driving to Albany would be easiest, as it most definitely would have a mall where she could find some appropriate clothes for the soldier to wear. The car ride was… unfortunate. The soldier refused to wear a seatbelt- something Sophie was _not_ okay with- and pulled the car over to the side of the road and waited for him to put it on. Eventually he did, which made Sophie mumble a quick “ _baby”_ under her breath. For the rest of the ride he sat in complete silence, despite Sophie’s numerous attempts to create some form of conversation with him.

They arrived at the Crossgates Mall in Albany in a little under an hour, and Sophie quickly ushered the soldier out of the car, determined to get this over with as soon as possible.

“ _Okay,”_ she and the soldier stood next to her car as Sophie tried to think of what to say next, “ _we’re gonna be in and out, super fast,”_ the soldier nodded, “ _And just in case there happens to be any Russian speakers in there, I’m going to call you Nicolai, just so they won’t get weirded out by me calling you ‘soldier’,”_ she looked at him warily, “ _is that okay?”_ he nodded once which made Sophie feel wonderfully reassured, “ _okay then let’s go.”_

They walked from the back of the parking lot and all the way to the mall entrance in complete silence, and Sophie was starting to get used to it. The mall was teeming with pre-teen kids and their uninterested parents, and Sophie was hoping they would blend right into the crowd. She didn’t know much about the Soldier but she figured the giant metal arm wasn’t very inconspicuous.

“ _Do you know what size you are?”_ Sophie asked as they walked into the nearest clothing store they could see.

He gave her a look that told her he had no idea but that he refused to acknowledge that.

“ _Okay…. You can just try things on,”_ she headed towards the men’s clothing and pulled out a dark long sleeve shirt. She hummed in approval and highly considered buying it before she saw the ridiculously high price. She huffed air out of her nose, before saying to herself, “fuck this we’re going to Old Navy.”

\---

Thankfully, to Sophie’s nerves, and also her bank account, they were able to find multiple inexpensive long sleeve shirts in dark colors that the Soldier seemed to like. He refused to try _anything_ on, so it was basically just a guessing game at this point. Sophie also picked him out a pair of jeans and some comfortable looking sneakers. The Soldier had stayed silent the entire time, nodding or responding quietly only when Sophie spoke to him, and shadowing her like he was some kind of a bodyguard detail.

Sophie felt highly embarrassed because of all the odd looks people we’re giving her, as if they were trying to figure out if she was famous or just rich enough to warrant a bodyguard.

They were headed towards the checkout when the Soldier stopped suddenly and gently picked up a maroon colored baseball cap.

“ _You want that?”_

 _“Yes.”_ Sophie nodded and took it from his hands, throwing it lightly into their cart. As they waited in line (some old woman was yelling about coupons and Sophie realized this could take a while), she plucked a pair of sunglasses off the rack in front of them and pushed them onto his face. He stiffened but did nothing to stop her and Sophie laughed at the almost ridiculous sight of this scary ass man wearing ugly, malformed sunglasses.

“ _Why are you laughing?”_ he asked quietly, his head tilting to one side.

“ _No reason, you just don’t seem like the type of person to wear sunglasses,”_ she took them off of him and thought about putting them back on the rack but decided against it, putting them into the basket when his head was turned.

\---

They waited in line for almost fifteen more minutes before they finally reached the checkout counter. The clerk was a kind looking young woman, and she and Sophie exchanged pleasantries before all of a sudden the clerk stiffened and stopped talking.

“Ma’am are you okay?” the woman whispered, gesturing to her neck and Sophie’s cheeks flushed, she had completely forgotten about the bruises. The soldier stood up a little straighter, and the clerk’s eyes nervously shifted to him.

“Oh, I’m completely fine, I just had a bad run in with a flight of stairs,” Sophie lied uneasily, and it sounded fake even to her ears. The woman nodded nervously and refused to look at the man standing immediately to Sophie’s right.

“That will be $127.54, please,” Sophie nodded and handed her her debit card. Sophie practically booked it out of the store as soon as she was handed her receipt, her face burning hot with shame and embarrassment. She ignored all the questions he asked her before turning to him.

“ _Are you hungry? I’m_ starving,” he nodded and the two of them headed to the food court. Sophie picked out Panda Express and they stood in line, waiting to place their orders.

“ _Does any of that look good to you?”_ he shook his head.

“ _Get me whatever you get- I’ll eat it,”_ Sophie nodded and smiled as they reached the counter, ordering two plates of orange chicken.

\---

The two of them sat at a small table as the soldier stared inquisitively at his food, “ _what is this called?”_

“ _Orange chicken,”_

_“Why is the chicken orange? That doesn’t make any sense,”_

_“Hey, you said you would eat it, so dig in,”_ He obeyed and took a hesitant first bite before absolutely digging in. Sophie smiled and looked up to look around the food court. Her eyes scanned the walls before stopping on a tv screen that was playing a news broadcast. Only, it wasn’t a normal broadcast and Sophie found herself staring at a police sketch of the exact man sitting in front of her.

Her heart practically stopped in her chest and her fork fell from her hand. She stared at the screen and read the words rolling over the newscaster’s face.

 **“Fugitive at large. Very dangerous. Do not approach and immediately call 911.** ” Sophie sent a nervous look to the soldier before she saw something that made her almost throw up her orange chicken, “ **James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes. Known HYDRA affiliate**.” She looked away from the screen and to the man sitting in front of her, inhaling his food like it was his last meal on earth. She felt a stone settle in her stomach.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Sophie said quickly, a cold feeling of dread flooding her body. The soldier gave her an odd look as she rapidly started looking around the food court.

“ _What’s wrong?”_ he asked, scooting a bit closer to her, pushing his plate away from himself.

“ _We have to go. Now, right now,”_ she stood up, grabbed his wrist, and quickly pulled him up to his feet before trying to sprint out of the room. The soldier, no, James, stopped moving his legs and quickly made Sophie stop.

“ _Tell me what is happening. If you are nervous you should not run, it becomes too obvious.”_ Sophie nodded her head frantically, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she could feel it in her throat.

She opened her head to respond but quickly shut it, shaking her head, “ _I’ll tell you in the car.”_

\---

The entire car ride home was silent. And not the semi-comfortable silence from before, but nervous, tense silence. _James_ didn’t ask any questions and only sat there, holding one of his knives in his hand.

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she could barely focus on the road in front of her. The drive home took barely 50 minutes, due to Sophie driving like an absolute madman and driving as fast as she could without getting pulled over.

They arrived at the farm and Sophie didn’t even pull all the way into the driveway before she was out of the car and running into the house. She didn’t try to close the door behind her, to lock out the man who was confusedly hurrying after her. She should have, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

She sat on the couch for almost five minutes, staring blankly at the peeling ceiling as _James_ sat silently on the couch next to her.

She exploded to her feet and started pacing around her family room, her mind going a mile a minute. She didn’t want to turn him in, he didn’t seem guilty, but then everything he had done since she met him started to make sense. Trying to choke her- twice-, only speaking Russian, the bloody clothes- oh my god she was going to be sick. She stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the living room, draggin her hands over her face and into her hair.

“Oh my god I’m harboring a fugitive,” Sophie whispered to herself at the same moment she heard a car pull onto her dirt driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this chapter!! I'm so sorry it took so long to get out, I had it mostly done and then I got sick and completely forgot about it lmao. This chapter is almost twice as long as the first one, so please let me know if you prefer the longer or shorter chapters! I'm going to try to update on Wednesday/Thursday but I have kind of an intense semester so it might not always be on time lol. Please let me know if y'all have any questions or need clarification, or even if you just liked something in the chapter! Please leave me a comment if you liked it! See you Wednesday!  
> Also! did y'all catch the reference to Peter Parker's home for the wayward villain??

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published fic and I am so excited! I know this chapter is super short but hopefully they'll get longer as the story continues. Please let me know if anything is confusing and I'll try and clear it up!


End file.
